


But first, coffee

by sephirothflame



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Sassy Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephirothflame/pseuds/sephirothflame
Summary: “You’re officially extra,” Alec says. “I’m gonna have to charge you for that.”AKA five times fic involving Alec, Magnus, and a coffee shop.





	But first, coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user: thepinescentedair
> 
> Because the world will never have enough coffee shop AUs, amirite?

i.

The morning rush is starting to die down and Alec can finally catch his breath. He’s made a dozen blended beverages in the last half hour alone, despite the frost on the widow, and Alec is glad for the chance to warm his hands in the sink. It’s too early for this.

The door chimes and Alec resigns himself to another three hours of his best customer service face. It's not something he's particularly good at, if he's entirely honest.

“Oh, hello,” the customer says. He’s unashamed in the way he eyes Alec up and down and Alec can’t deny he likes the way the man’s suit clings to his body. He’s not wearing a coat and his cheeks are a little rosy. “You’re not usually here in the mornings, are you?”

“Nope,” Alec says. He unlocks the register and waits patiently. “Order when you’re ready.”

“Succent,” the customer says. He quirks an eyebrow and grins at Alec, before handing over his own insulated mug. It’s at least twenty ounces, which is fairly regular, but there are cartoon cats printed all over the stainless steel. “Can I get an upside down coconut milk caramel macchiato to go?”

“If you want a cavity,” Alec says as he accepts the mug. He hears Jace laugh from the kitchen. He won’t tell on Alec for the way he talks to customers, not when he’s just as cheeky.

“I’d much rather get your name and number,” the customer says. His tone oozes confidence and his smile is almost infectious it’s so charming. If it wasn’t so early in the morning, Alec might even fall for it.

Instead, he taps the nametag on his shirt. “Name for your order?”

“Magnus,” he says. “Is Alec short for anything?”

“Alexander,” Jace calls helpfully. He pokes his head out into the main room and eyes Magnus. “You’re not going to flirt your way into free coffee with him, Magnus. And I’ll tell Will you’re hitting on his baristas again.”

“I never hit on Jem,” Magnus says, indignantly. “Just because I never flirt with  _ you _ doesn’t mean I flirt with everyone else. Except for you of course, Alexander.” His fingers curl around Alec’s when he hands over a ten dollar bill in payment and Alec fights the urge to roll his eyes.

“This is why I don’t take the morning shift,” Alec tells Jace. “You’re too peppy this early in the morning.”

“The secret is not going to bed the night before,” Jace says earnestly.

“It’ll just be a minute for your drink,” Alec says to Magnus. He’s careful to avoid skin on skin contact when he drops the coins into Magnus’ palm, but theirs fingers brush as he counts back the bills. They don’t break eye contact as Magnus drops it all in the tip jar.

“Take all the time you need,” Magnus says with an over exaggerated wink.

  
  


ii.

Alec spends what feels like almost an eternity waiting on a gaggle of high school girls to decide what they want to order, though it probably takes closer to five minutes. It backs the line up to the door and Alec is tempted to kick them out of line until they’re ready to order when they all finally decide on variations of the same thing.

Jem is working the line, quiet and efficient, and Alec has never known him to mess up an order. His eyes roll when he sees the skinny lattes with extra whip and Alec knows exactly how he feels.

The bell chimes and Alec looks up to count how many more people joined the queue, but it’s just Magnus. Wearing skinny jeans and a dark flannel and seemingly immune to the fact that it’s below freezing outside. Not that Alec notices.

“Waking up or staying up?” Jem calls out to Magnus, when he finally makes it to the counter.

“Oh, you know me,” Magnus says. “Club closes at two, I’m not out of there until three, but for some reason most of society wants to start the day at seven…”

“Sounds like me during finals week,” Alec says, casually. Thankfully, it’s his last year of it, unless he decides to go to grad school. Which he probably will. Anything to avoid having to actually work with people in the long run.

“What are you studying?” Magnus asks.

“Business, mostly,” Alec says. Not entirely by choice, but he’s not the one footing the bills. “Though I’m taking this class on Colonialism that’s pretty interesting.”

“Sounds like it,” Magnus says, though he seems more amused than anything else. “If you give me your number, maybe I can help you study?”

“More like if I give you my number, I’ll get booty call notices at three in the morning when you get off work,” Alec says.

“Only if you’re open to it,” Magnus says. He offers Alec an insulated mug, with a glittery bee wearing a crown on it. “Sea salt caramel white mocha with coconut milk.”

“You literally just picked a punch of words off the menu,” Alec says. He takes the cup and punches in the order into the register, passing the ticket and the cup to Jem. “That’s going to taste awful.”

“I’ll let you taste it if you don’t mind swapping spit,” Magnus says.

“You’re officially extra,” Alec says. “I’m gonna have to charge you for that.”

“But you didn’t say no,” Magnus points out.

Alec hates himself a little for it, but Magnus technically does have a point. “I hope you enjoy your teeth rotting out.”

“I do so love coming in and see your beautiful face in the morning,” Magnus says.

“Then you will love what my face looks like when I’ve actually had more than three hours of sleep,” Alec says. Almost immediately, he regrets saying it, but then Magnus laughs and Alec really kind of likes the sound of that. “That wasn’t an invitation!”

“Haven’t even gone on a date and you’re already inviting me into your bed,” Magnus says and Alec actually feels his cheeks flush.

“Leave him alone, Magnus,” Jem says. “It’s hard to find competent help this early in the morning.”

“You’re no fun,” Magnus says, and Alec almost agrees.

  
  


iii.

The sun has long since gone down for the night and Alec is tidying up the sitting area as much as he can before they close shop. They’ll get one last rush in the next few minutes, but thankfully they won’t linger. Not on a Sunday evening.

The door chimes and Alec automatically calls out a greeting. It’s Magnus, because it always seems to be Magnus, and Alec’s heart races in his chest. He shouldn’t be this emotionally invested in a guy he barely knows, but Alec is starting to look forward to when Magnus comes by.

Tonight, he’s dressed for clubbing. His jeans are tight and his boots look expensive and Alec wants to tangle his fingers in Magnus’ artfully tousled hair. He’s got eyeliner on and Alec actually feels kind of weak in the knees. It’s a sign he needs a drink or to get laid or maybe both.

“Alexander,” Magnus says, pleased. “I was disappointed you weren’t in this morning.”

“I was just covering Will’s shifts these last few weeks,” Alec says. He’s technically Alec’s manager, though there is no real formality in the coffee shop. They’re all basically family anyway. “Jace thinks he’s faking his pneumonia.”

“Well, I suppose it’s good he’s feeling better,” Magnus says. He moves slowly, giving Alec every chance to back away from his advance, before touching his elbow. “I do hope you don’t think I’m coming on too strongly. I enjoy seeing you but I understand you are under a sense of obligation to be polite.”

“If I didn’t like the way you were treating me, you would know,” Alec says. “And Will doesn’t give a shit how we treat belligerent customers, as long as he doesn’t get sued in the long run.”

“I assume that’s mostly Jem’s influence on the shop,” Magnus says, and he’s probably not wrong. “Have you worked here long?”

“A few months. Mostly night shifts,” Alec says. He glances at the clock and steps away from Magnus to toss his dirty rag into the sink on the other side of the bar. “Jace and I were roommates in prep school. He told me his cousin was hiring, I didn’t think being a barista would be that bad. It’s not, for the most part.”

“Well, if you want to get out of the coffee scene, I can get you the hook up at my bar,” Magnus says.

“Your bar,” Alec deadpans. “As in you own it? Are you offering to be my sugar daddy?”

“I wouldn’t make you work if you were going to be my sugar baby,” Magnus says. “And yes. Pandemonium. You’ve probably heard of it. I’m actually on my way there now, if you want to join me.”

“My sister likes to dance there,” Alec says, nodding. He’s almost regretful that he’s going to have to turn Magnus down, but he still has another hour and a half on his shift. “What ridiculous drink can I get you tonight?”

Magnus taps his chin thoughtfully and Alec is distracted by the rings on his long fingers. He holds out a travel mug covered in gold glitter and says, “Creme brulee praline latte. Iced, with almond milk. That sounds fun.”

“That sounds like a sugar coma,” Alec corrects, but he takes Magnus’ cup and lets his fingers linger on Magnus’ own.

  
  


iv.

It’s a slow night and Jem doesn’t object to Alec spreading his textbook out on the counting counter and reading in between customers. It’s only a few weeks until the semester is over, and he doesn’t feel as prepared as he would like to be.

The door chimes and Alec looks up to see Tessa and Magnus laughing together. The rational part of his brain  _ knows _ Tessa has a weird thing with both Jem and Will, but it doesn’t stop him from feeling a little jealous. He has no right to be jealous. He doesn’t even know if Magnus’ attentions are genuine or if he flirts with everyone he meets.

“Store is closed,” Will deadpans from where he’s reading in the corner. “We don’t sell coffee to traitors who go to weird  _ art nouveau  _ shows in Manhattan instead of staying home for leftover night.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I want a cup of tea then,” Tessa says. She sticks her tongue out and Will pouts at her. It’s like they’re in their own little world and Alec doesn’t mind.

“Ah, to be in love,” Magnus says. “Do you ever wonder what it would be like to spend so much time with a single person?”

“Maybe it’s easier when you’re poly,” Alec says. He holds his hand out for Magnus’ reusable cup, and he turns it over in his hand to read it. “World’s Best Cat Mom?”

“The world is heteronormative,” Magnus says with a shrug. “I’m not. Wanna see a picture? If you give me your number I can text it to you.”

Alec laughs and shakes his head. He unlocks the register and starts tapping at the screen. “What gross monstrosity do you want tonight?”

“Pumpkin spice latte with a pump of caramel and sea salt on top,” Magnus says, pulling out his wallet and searching for a card. “I need to get the taste of bad caviar off my tongue.”

“I’ve heard pineapple juice makes the taste less salty,” Alec says. He swipes Magnus’ black card and hands it back to him.

“Do you wanna test that theory? You can come out with me, I’ll get a Pina Colada, you can get a Hawaiian Stone Sour…” Magnus says.

“You would be into mixed drinks,” Alec says, shaking his head and laughing. He’s almost tempted, but he really needs to study. Besides, he’s still got time left on his shift tonight.

“Anyone who hates mixed drinks is lying to themselves,” Magnus says. “You enjoy your Whiskey on the Rocks and I’ll enjoy my Sex on the Beach.”

“If you’re drinking by yourself, is it Sex on the Beach, or masturbation?” Alec asks.

“Alexander,” Magnus says with mock indignation, “are you flirting with me?”

“I just want the tip,” Alec deadpans, and Magnus laughs. It’s a struggle to keep the grin off his face but he can’t stop the way his cheeks warm at the sound.

  
  


v.

Holiday shopping season is in full swing and the shop is bursting with activity. The normal lulls are nonexistent with school being out for a few weeks and Alec is glad his last final was this morning because he feels dead on his feet. He would murder for a massage right now.

He’s traded places with Jace, working the line while Jace takes orders, and it gets him away from the yuppie moms who think shopping small will change their karma for the year. If he gets yelled at one more time for being out of peppermint syrup a week before Christmas, he might actually punch someone.

“Your boyfriend is here,” Jace says, and Alec snaps out of his reverie to see Magnus waving at him from the back of the line.

For once, Magnus is wearing a peacoat to keep the cold at bay and Alec wants nothing more than to wrap himself up in the warmth and disappear.  _ Take me with you _ , he thinks, but his throat is too dry to form the words. It doesn’t occur to him to correct Jace.

“You look miserable, darling,” Magnus says when he makes his way to the counter. His drink is the weekend special - brown sugar caramel shortbread as a blended drink - and his cup says  _ when you play for both teams you never lose  _ in pink and purple and blue.

“I need a stiff drink,” Alec says. He fills Magnus’ cup to the brim with whip and adds extra caramel drizzle. “Lets just say, I’m ready to sleep until next semester.”

“Well, if you need a nightcap after you get off tonight…” There’s a double entendre hanging there and Alec is so tempted to take Magnus up on it. He feels like they’ve been playing this game for weeks and he doesn’t know how much longer they’ll go at it before Magnus gets bored.

“You tired of getting Blue Balls alone in your bar?” Alec asks. His tone is low, mindful of the teeneagers chattering a few feet away, and it makes it feel more intimate somehow. “You look like you enjoy some coconut rum every now and then.”

“Did you google mixed drinks just to flirt with me?” Magnus asks. “Because I’m very impressed if you did.”

“Alec,” Jace says. He’s got two more tickets he’s started on, but there’s still a customer waiting to order. He doesn’t sound pressed, not yet, but Alec knows Jace will nag him if he slacks off too much. Like Jace isn't the king of shirking duties himself.

Alec tugs a napkin out of the stack and jots his number down quickly before he all but shoves it into Magnus’ waiting palm. “If you’re lucky, I’ll get off by ten. I’m out of work at six though.”

For once, it’s Magnus’ turn to be caught off guard.

  
  


vi.

Magnus’ apartment is everything Alec expected it to be. Cultured and classy, random things on display but everything tucked away neatly. His cat greets them at the door, meowing loudly for attention before being silenced by a bowl of homemade cat food.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the club?” Magnus asks. His hand is warm on the small of Alec’s back as he guides him to the living room. There’s an amazing view from his window, Alec is sure, but he’s distracted by how close Magnus is. They’ve never really had the chance to be this close before.

“I’m not easy,” Alec says. He pushes Magnus back onto his couch and straddles his lap. He likes that Magnus is letting him set the pace, content to go and do whatever Alec wants. “Just, for the record. I like going to dinner and going out. Pizza. Movies. Coffee. I’m not  _ good _ at it, but I like it.”

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind,” Magnus says. He rests his hands on Alec’s hips when Alec’s find his shoulders and their first kiss is every bit as sweet as he thought it would be. Magnus doesn’t taste anything like the ridiculous coffee drink he ordered earlier, but still just as addictive.

“I don’t put out on the first date,” Alec says, in between kisses. Magnus’ hair is every bit as soft as it looks and he likes the soft scrape of his stubble against Alec’s owns. Magnus' grip is surprisingly tight and Alec feels both weak and empowered. “But technically this isn’t a date?”

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” Magnus says. His lips catch Alec’s chin, the curve of his jaw, and his Adam’s Apple in a flurry of delicate kisses. He presses up against Alec as he drags him close and Alec thinks they both know exactly where this is going.

They don’t make it to the bedroom before they end up naked and tangled together. Magnus looks every bit as gorgeous as he does undressed as he does in his skinny jeans or form fitting suits and Alec wants to touch every bit of him. His biceps are surprisingly thick and his abs quiver under Alec’s desperate kisses.

Magnus comes on Alec’s tongue long before Alec is ready for it to be over. Alec comes all over Magnus’ fingers almost as soon as Magnus takes him in hand. It’s oddly perfect.

After, when they’re tangled in a blanket on the floor in front of the couch, Alec props his chin on Magnus’ chest and huffs at him. “Are you going to kick me out, or can we make it for a round two if we make it to the bedroom?”

Magnus’ fingers trace delicate patterns on the back of Alec’s neck and his laugh is beautiful. “If you feel like spending the night, I can recommend this great little coffee shop downtown.”

“Mmh,” Alec says. He closes his eyes and loses himself in Magnus’ gentle touches. “Americano, extra espresso. Black.”

“And you think my coffee taste is disgusting,” Magnus says. He kisses Alec’s sweaty hair before dropping his head back onto the carpet. He swats at Alec’s ass playfully and Alec laughs. “I think I can manage that.”


End file.
